falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
米德湖
|extra = Sunset on the lake. }} Lake Mead is a lake that serves as the primary source of pure non-irradiated water to the Mojave Wasteland. Layout The lake bed is mostly sand and rocks with the odd bit of seaweed here and there. There are fish in the lake as well (although they cannot be interacted with). On the lake bed, a crashed B-29 airplane can be found, which the Courier is asked to bring up to the surface by the Boomers during the quest Volare!. There is also an underwater cave southeast of the B-29, the Lake Mead cave (not to be confused with the Camp Guardian caves). Directly behind the plane lies a partially sunken ship resembling a tugboat, red in color, which has some gore bags coming out of a hole in the hull. Directly below this ship is the cave. Past the invisible walls, the lake becomes irradiated. 值得注意的物品 * 在巨石海灘露營場北邊有輛夕阳沙士卡车沉没在湖底。從拾荒者平台向西游就可以找到卡车，裡面除了十几瓶沙士和一大堆沙士空瓶以外还能找着三个蓝星瓶盖 Notes * Lake Mead is a real lake about 30 miles from Las Vegas. Also, the crashed B-29 is a reference to a real bomber that crashed into the lake during a training exercise on July 21, 1948. * The lake contains pure water, so drinking it will reset the H2O meter to 0 when Hardcore mode is activated. * Lakelurks can be found in abundance here on the scavenger platform, and around the beaches on both sides. * After completing the quest Volare! for the Boomers, Mr. New Vegas mentions sightings of a "Lake Mead Monster" in reference to the raised B-29. * The rebreather is useful for exploring deeper sections of the lake, however it is not required. * A scavenger platform floats in the middle of the lake and contains a Wasteland Survival Guide and a Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap. * On the north shore, north-west of the scavenger platform, lies the Fisherman's Pride shack. Inside on the table to the left is another Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap. On the night stand is a copy of Pugilism Illustrated. * There is a wreck near the east part of the lake, by the underwater entrance to Camp Guardian caves, where a sunken boat, a half-buried body and a lot of poker chips can be found, suggesting a gambler ran out of luck while out on the lake. * Just above the entrance to Lake Mead cave there is a partially sunken ship. On the lake bed there are several gore bags beside the split hull, suggesting the bags came out of the ship (one of only two locations they are found). * Cass can be questioned if she knows what a fish looks like, which is described much like the fish in Lake Mead, by an intelligent Courier. * Also, Howard Hughes, on whom Robert House is based, crashed a Sikorsky S-43 at Lake Mead in 1943. Hughes then spent over $600,000 retrieving and restoring the aircraft. * Lupe sells bottles of purified water that she claims are from Lake Mead. Appearances Lake Mead appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * There are a few hollow, floating, underwater rocks south-east of the Boulder Beach campground docks. * When fast traveling to Lake Mead (when you spawn on the boat wreckage), you can often see the crashed B-29, floating off in the distance by the dock. However, when you approach it, it's gone, per the Boomer's quest. Gallery Fish_lake_mead.jpg|The fish swimming in the Lake Crashed_B29.jpg|The B-29 underwater Lake_Mead_Cave_Location.jpg|The entrance to Lake Mead cave in comparison to the tugboat Lake_Mead_Tug_Boat.jpg|The sunken tugboat Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations de:Lake Mead en:Lake Mead es:Lago Mead ru:Озеро Мид